Hallows Eve
by IYGU
Summary: Gaara goes out for TrickorTreating. Willing? No. Forced to? Yes. However, this Halloween wasn't what he expected when they came across a large mansion...Gaarax Hinata.


**HALLOWS EVE**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N- Happy Halloween!!_

Shukaku Gaara tied a black velvet cape around his neck. He loosened it so that he can actually breathe. He was already dressed in a red dress shirt underneath a black vest and was already wearing black dress pants. He hung a golden cross on a golden chain around his neck. The red head stared at his reflection in the mirror, in pure disgust.

"I hate my siblings." He muttered, tearing his cape off. It was Halloween, his least favourite of holidays. Every Halloween his siblings drag him around trick-or-treating. He could've refused and he did!

However… His sister, Temari, would tell their father how Gaara would end up being a hobo on the street, cause of his "anti-social-ness." His brother, Kankuro, doesn't help much either. He would end up supporting Temari, just to irritate Gaara.

"Hey kiddo." His sister's voice came from the door. Gaara turned to glare at his sister. "C'mon, put your cape back on. We're going in 5 minutes!" She grinned, putting her witch hat on.

"I'm not going." Gaara replied, still glaring at her.

"Yes you are. Dad said so." The 15-year old-blonde retorted, winking. She turned on her heels and walked downstairs.

The red head cursed under his breath, tying his cape on again. He stared at the mirror, making sure everything was perfect, so that Temari won't annoy him for being a slob.

He walked out of his room and downstairs. Once he reached the last step, an orange plastic pumpkin basket was shoved in front of him.

"That's what you're going to use." Kankuro informed, a grin on his face. He was in a black cloak, a scythe in his hand and a white ghoul mask on his face.

"What are you going to use?" Gaara asked, snatching the basket away from him.

"Nothing. I'm going to scare the shit out of kiddies." The brunette replied, laughing maniacally.

"It could happen without the costume." Gaara retorted, throwing a pillow at Kankuro. Kankuro scoffed and caught it.

"No. No. No. That's you, Shukaku Gaara, the one that would scare little children." Kankuro said, picking up an orange and black plastic bag.

"Alright! Is everyone set?" Temari asked, walking out of the kitchen, a bowl of candy in her hands.

"Yeah. What the heck are you going to do with the candy?" Kankuro asked, picking up a wrapped mint from the clear glass bowl. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"It's for dad. When the doorbell rings, he'll use this." Temari informed. She placed it on the countertop and shouted, "Dad!! The bowl of candy is on the white countertop with the vase on it!"

"Got it!" Shouted their father. "Make sure you guys come back before 12!"

"Okay!" Replied Temari, dragging both boys out of the door.

-------------------HAPPY HALLOWEEN---------------------

Within two hours after 7 pm, the three Shukaku had their baskets and bags full of candy, chips and occasionally an apple or a box of raisins.

"This is stupid. I'm going home." Muttered Gaara.

"Oh c'mon. We've just started!" Temari scolded, dragging her brother towards another house.

"How about Kankuro?" Gaara asked, glaring at her.

Temari raised an eyebrow and looked for her other brother. She finally saw her brother flirting with a girl dressed in a princess costume. She let out an exasperated scoff and let go of her youngest brother and stomped over to Kankuro.

"Oh my Kankuro!" The girl grinned and fluttered her eyes flirtatiously at him. Kankuro lifted up the mask and embraced her. The girl was about to kiss him when…

"Very cute! Shall I add her to your list of "Must calls?" Temari asked, venom in her voice. "What's your name honey?" She asked, innocent face abroad.

"Y-you…." The girl's eyes went wide. She slapped Kankuro in the face and stomped away, ruffles of pink flowing behind her.

"Temari!!!" Kankuro scowled, black cloak blowing in the wind.

"Hey! Don't you "Temari," me!! You were flirting with a girl that was 2 years older then you!" She snapped, seeming like her costume.

"Can we please go?" The youngest Shukaku asked, irritation clearly in his voice.

Temari nodded and dragged Kankuro away. She pointed at a nearby house. "That one's next!!" She decided.

Gaara informed, "That's where the snake lives." He indicated at the mansion from behind the large rusty gates.

"What snake?" Temari asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kankuro stared at her in disbelief and asked, "You _don't_ know Orochimaru?"

"Who…?" Asked the blonde witch.

Now both Kankuro _and _Gaara stared at her in disbelief.

"You **don't** know Orochimaru." Gaara confirmed.

Temari rolled her eyes and asked, "Who is Orochimaru??"

Kankuro grinned evilly and said, "He's rumored to be an old man that molests children in their sleep!!!"

"He knows nothing about Orochimaru, but nor do I." Gaara started, "However, there was a rumor that he was arrested 5 times in his life."

"Wow. Really?" Temari asked, staring in disbelief. "But it was a rumor! So let's find out!!"

"What??? Did you not listen to the rumor??" Kankuro shouted.

"Yes…but I think we should find out. I just don't like rumors!" Temari replied, huffing. Last year, a nasty rumor was spread about Temari, but stopped because of her siblings doing.

"We're not going and that's final!" Kankuro huffed.

--------------------------Happy Halloween--------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Muttered the puppeteer, arms crossed.

"I'm here too." Gaara informed, staring at him.

"Well! Let's ring the doorbell." The blonde said, pressing the creepy snakehead, which caused a loud ringing noise that sounded much like a tower bell.

Gaara examined the large mansion before him. It was 100 times his size and was 100 times older then he was. The yard was covered with a ragged rug of tall grass. Ugly dead trees stood bent on the lawn. It seems that this Orochimaru person isn't a very neat person.

He looked around, seeing no lights on in any of the windows.

He saw a face.

It was of a girl…Her features weren't very clear, however, her eyes glowed with the moon. She was as pale as he was, or so it looked. When she met eyes with him, she quickly separated their contact with a velvet curtain.

The door creaked open. Gaara's attention was directed to the doorway. There stood a tall teenager with silver hair, tied up in a ponytail. Round glasses plopped on top of his nose. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans.

"May I help you?" He asked, examining them.

Temari smiled and said, "Happy Halloween."

The teen raised an eyebrow and grinned. He nodded and said, "I'll be right back." He stalked away.

Kankuro let out a silent laugh. "Did you see his weird silver hair? And what the heck was that? I mean he was dressing so formal!! On Halloween even!!"

Temari rolled her eyes and slapped him on the shoulder, "Shut it Kankuro."

A loud inhuman cry came from through the door. The door was wide open, revealing a dark and fragile-looking hallway. There was only one light at the end of the hallway, flickering.

"What was that?" Asked Temari, eyes wide.

"Hehe. I dare you to find out!" Kankuro dared, a smirk spread across his face.

"What! I will not!" She replied, arms crossed.

Kankuro scoffed, "Of course not. You're too _chicken _to." He indicated that fact by tucking his hands under his armpits and flapping the wing-like arms. He bawked and taunted his sister.

The blonde was fuming. She grabbed Gaara and Kankuro by the collar and dragged them inside the door. "If I'm going, _you _two will go with me too!" She whispered furiously.

Gaara whispered, "I did nothing! Why am I included in this??"

The 15-year old shrugged and replied, "It's revenge for replacing my toothpaste with shaving cream."

The red head rolled his aquamarine eyes and stated, "Kankuro did that one too."

"Oh. Then I'll bring you in anyway!!" Temari whispered.

"Loser." Kankuro stuck out his tongue at Gaara. Gaara responded by kicking him. This started a "conflict" between those two.

They walked around the house, examining the paintings on the wall. They consisted of monsters and creatures. They were all disturbing.

"This guy has problems." Kankuro muttered, as they entered the main room. There was a fireplace in the back wall. There were several old couches surrounding it. The wallpaper consisted all of black, with only orange stripes as a pattern. A single picture hung over the fireplace. It was all black.

"What's…with this guy?" Temari whispered, staring at the painting in wonder.

Gaara was looking with disinterest. This was basically a case of mentally disabled people. The red head wandered around, leaving his siblings in the living room. He kept walking, until his cape caught something. He tugged on it, but the pulling was getting harder. He untied it quickly and let it drop. He turned around, seeing his cape disappear under a couch.

"What…" Gaara stared at it in disbelief. He quickly returned to his stoic façade. The red-haired "vampire" walked right into a stairway. It led up. He was drawn to that girl from the window. Who was she?

He walked up the creaky stairs, not wanting the silver-haired teen to discover them entering without permission. He tiptoed until he was at the very top. He met up with 2 long hallways. Both looked similar, however, there was one door that was open on the hallway to the right.

The red head walked towards that hallway. He soon ended up at that door. He peered behind the ancient door and found the girl sitting there, staring at the moonlight, her pale skin highlighted. She wore a v-necked night-colored dress, which reached up to her ankles. She had short dark hair and pale-white eyes.

Gaara started to walk away, however, a creek emitted from the floor from where he took footing.

"Orochimaru?" Came the alert voice of the female.

Gaara walked inside of the room, staring at the girl. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"W-who are you?" She stuttered, getting up from the windowsill, pressing herself against the wall.

"None of your concerns." Gaara said, starting to walk out the door.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and gave her a questioning look. "No. Of course not."

"You're human…" She said, sitting down on the windowsill once more.

"You're not?" Gaara questioned, deciding she _is _human.

The girl stared at him and replied, "…No."

Gaara stared at her for a while then took a seat beside her. "It is none of my business to care, however, I must get an answer for this question. What are you doing at Orochimaru's?"

The girl shifted her gaze to the moon once more. She slowly chanted causing Gaara to suspect something wrong was going on. He stood up, staring at her, waiting for what she was chanting about.

The crystal mirror appeared beside him. It was cloudy, seeing not his reflection, but the happenings of another time. It showed a large countryside, farms, forests and houses. It changed to feature the girl in peasant clothes. She stared up at the sky. It was dark, the stars shining, the moon glowing a majestic white.

The moon's glow appeared to strike her, a beam of light surrounding her. Her clothes quickly changed to a shining white dress. She had a golden chain belt around her waist, a crystal dagger hung on that chain.

A man with black hair appeared. He had snake-like eyes, slanted with a purple shade around the ends of his eyes. He was pale, wearing a white robe with a purple belt around his waist. He was grinning an evil grin.

There were inaudible words, but in the end, it appeared as if the dark-haired girl was refusing whatever he said.

The mirror shattered. The broken pieces fell silently on the ground, disappearing once it touched the wood floor.

Gaara stared at the broken frame of the mirror for a second then glanced at her. She was sitting down facing him with a look of regret. "That explains nothing." He stated, looking unsatisfied.

"I'm a sorceress since birth. Orochimaru was a lord at that time. He went to my village in search of me. He found me, but I refused. He wanted to erase the existence of humans with my power. I'm the only sorceress left…I told him my power is at it's tip in 300 years. He forced me to go with him, in exchange for not destroying my village…and my parents. It's 300 years when it's midnight." The girl spoke silently, a tear dropped from her eye.

The red head walked up to her, sat down besides her and pushed her to the ground with force. "Why do you believe him? You know he's no good. What the heck is he anyway?" He demanded, glaring down at the sorceress.

"He's a dark magic wizard. However, the laws of wizards are different from sorcerers…Sorcery has no rules, while wizardry has a complete book of rules." The girl said, standing up with the support of a chair.

"You are weak. Why would he want a sorceress like you?" Gaara stated, a grim look on his pale face. "I don't even know why I'm up here. I might as well wait for my death." He started out the door, disgusted that he cared about seeing such a mess.

"Wait!" She cried and slammed the door with magic.

He stopped and turned around. He started, "Do you want to fix this?"

The girl looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Good. How may I help? I want to live of course." Gaara said.

"There is nothing you can do. I have to do this myself." The girl said, staring at him with a determined look.

"Right. Your name?" He asked, not wanting to think of her as "the girl."

"Hyuuga Hinata." She replied.

"Ok, Hyuuga." Gaara confirmed.

Hinata waved her hands. A bright white light surrounded them, transporting them downstairs. Gaara stared in interest as the dark hallway changed into the main room.

His siblings lay there, motionless. Gaara's eyes widened as he ran over to them. He checked for any sign of life. He closed his eyes, shaking in anger. "They're dead." He muttered to himself.

Hinata stared at him with sympathy and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Gaara did not reply. He sat staring at the corpses of his siblings.

A loud creaking sound echoed throughout the main room. "Hinata. What are you doing out of your room?" Asked a masculine and scratchy voice.

"Oro…chimaru…" She stared at the figure that just appeared 5 feet in front of her. She stood alert, glare directed at the black-haired man.

Gaara shifted his gaze to Orochimaru. He looked no different then the Orochimaru in the mirror, 300 years ago. The red head glanced at his digital watch and cursed.

_Whether this is real or not, I can't let this happen, _thought the 12 year old. He looked around the main room, finding nothing.

Orochimaru started off with a blast of a dark bolt. Hinata dodged it, resulting the wall behind her to crumble in contact. She chanted a spell, causing the ground under the dark wizard to start melting. Orochimaru jumped up into the air and started floating, with a dark mist surrounding his feet.

The dark-haired girl chanted another spell, a glowing blue bow appearing in her hands. She stretched the glowing blue string, causing a bright white arrow to appear. She let go of it. It cut through the air and sped towards Orochimaru. He lifted up his hand, ca\using a shield to appear in front of him.

The arrow missed and destroyed the wall behind him, making it crumble until the whole main hallway was showing. Orochimaru muttered a spell as several giant snakes appeared around her.

Hinata stared wide-eyed. She chanted a spell, as a boomerang appeared in her hands. She threw it at the snakes. It circled around her until the snakes were reduced to ashes. Then several other snakes jumped at her.

Gaara searched the room for _anything _that may help. He spotted a dagger on the ground. It was probably Hinata's! He saw this dagger from the mirror! The red head picked it up and hid it in his pocket.

_I'll use it when necessary, _thought Gaara, as he understood that he stood no chance against the dark wizard.

Hinata sent around the boomerang once more, destroying several more of the snakes. Orochimaru took this chance and created a cage, trapping the dark-haired girl.

"No!!" Hinata cried, as the cage appeared around her. She chanted several spells desperately. However, even a charging bear won't break it down.

Gaara sprung into action. He sprinted towards Orochimaru and unsheathed the dagger. He stopped immediately when he remembered the wizard was 10 ft in the air. He mumbled a curse.

**I can help. **

The red head noticed this voice was of Hinata's. He mumbled, "How?"

**This is temporary though.**

"Doesn't matter." Gaara replied in a whisper. He took shelter behind the couch, wanting to see what Hinata was planning.

**Ok. **

In his mind, he heard Hinata mumble several words and phrases in a language he didn't know. He started feeling a bit regenerated. Gaara waited in wonder, as the plastic fangs in his mouth felt more real every second. His ears turned pointed. His eyesight sharpened. Unknown noises that he hasn't notice became noticeable.

He was a vampire.

Gaara was amused. _What a Halloween, _he mused. He flew up in the air, invisible power causing a _human _to do such a thing. He unsheathed the dagger once more and shouted, "Let her go!"

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara didn't bother answer. He flew forward with speed unimaginable. He swung the dagger, drawing blood from the wizard.

Orochimaru hissed in pain and clutched his bleed shoulder. Gaara circled him several times, trying to get the dagger into vital points.

The wizard chanted a spell. His skin turned green and scaly. His head grew 5 times its size and so did the body. Creaking of the mutating of the bones can be heard. Orochimaru turned into a giant snake, his narrowed eyes glowing bright red.

Gaara felt anger envelope him as he remembered the death of his siblings. He rushed forward with the dagger and stabbed...hard.

A cry of pain was heard. However, it wasn't that of Orochimaru's…but the teen from earlier. He was bleeding from his chest. He was smiling after the stab and muttered some words and fell the ground and disintegrated.

Orochimaru laughed maniacally and shouted, "Thank you Kabuto!!!" He smiled a devilish grin and snapped his fangs at Gaara, who flew back, dodging the venomous fangs.

Gaara turned towards Hinata who was chanting. She looked at him with a look of encouragement. He nodded at her and rushed forward, dodging every attack and ignoring every attack laid on him.

The red head was bleeding, but kept going and shoved the dagger forward, knowing it will hit its mark…

A large pain came from the back of his head. Things started to blacken…

-----------------------Happy Halloween----------------------------

Gaara's eyes snapped open. He looked around rapidly discovering he was in his own room. What was going on?

He got off his bed and walked outside of his room. The red head walked into Temari's room, discovering her in her PJ's and snoring away carelessly.

Gaara was confused. _Was it all a dream? _

He ran to Kankuro's room to find him also asleep. Gaara blinked. _So it **was **all a dream?_

Gaara walked back to his room and sat down on his chair. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was as pale as it ever was. He wore his own (dare he admit) PJ's. He looked as if he had experienced nothing. He pulled up his sleeves to discover no wounds or scars.

His eyes widened when he thought he saw Hinata wave at him from behind him. He turned around from his mirror to discover no one was there.

He turned to look at the mirror again, seeing no one there again. However…there was a note taped to the mirror.

Thank you, Gaara. It read. 

Gaara stared at it in wonder and pulled it off the mirror. He stared at it as it crumpled up to nothing but ashes. He lied down on his bed and smirked.

"She knew my name?"

_A/N- Happy Halloween people!! _


End file.
